


Two Pieces of a Puzzle

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: The Red Serpent Magic Shop [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people come together like a puzzle, forging an unbreakable bond, as Agron and Nasir discover during a Halloween celebration with their coven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Pieces of a Puzzle

Agron watched from the tree trunk where he sat as Nasir twirled Naevia around, the two friends laughing as they danced. He could see his brother and Mira kissing by the pond, now officially married. It was Halloween night and the moon was full and shining brightly over the coven of witches celebrating not only the holiday, but of the handfasting that had just taken place. His brother had wanted to marry under the full moon and Halloween had been the perfect night.

Crixus came walked passed him and went up to Naevia, asking for a dance from his wife. Nasir happily gave her over before walking over to Agron and taking a seat next to him. It had been a few months since Nasir walked into the magic shop for the first time.

Since then, Agron and Nasir were hardly seen from one another’s side. Nasir was a magnet for everyone around him, and Agron had fallen for him so fast. He was just as overjoyed as Nasir was the day Sura had asked him to join their coven. He longed for Nasir, his attraction almost overwhelming at times but he just did not know how to approach Nasir.

He looked over at Nasir who had a flame burning in his hand and was playing with it. Agron snapped his fingers and the fire burned brighter for a couple of seconds, shaping itself into a phoenix. Nasir looked at the flame in awe before blowing it out and smiling up at Agron. “You’ll teach me that, right?”

Agron playfully ruffled Nasir’s hair earning a light slap on the arm. “Of course I will. I already told you I’d teach anything you want to know. It will be harder for you to learn the other elements though,” Agron said, taking Nasir’s palm and running a finger across it to start a flame again. “Your element is fire, as is mine. It’s the one that came naturally to us.” Agron played with the flame for a few seconds before putting it out and letting go of Nasir’s hand. “Fire can never harm you.”

Nasir smiled. “It can never harm either of us.”

Agron smiled back. “Neither of us.”

“Agron! Come over here a second!” Duro shouted out.

Agron gave Nasir a pat on the shoulder. “I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

When Agron left, Saxa took his place pulling Belesa down onto her lap. “You and Agron have grown close. Do you desire him, Kleiner Wolf?”

Nasir’s cheeks went red. “I-I-“

“Ignore her,” Belesa said. “She does not know how to not be so forward about everything.”

Nair nodded and fell quiet for several seconds. “I am attracted to him.”

“As he is to you,” Belesa replied. “It is not so surprising, the way you gravitate towards one another. You two share a bond, a very powerful bond. It’s not completed just yet, but when it is I think it will rival that of Spartacus and Sura.”

“You think so?” Nasir asked, turning to look at where Agron and Duro were. “We could have that kind of bond?”

“Yes, I believe you could.”

Nasir smiled. “I want that.”

“As does Agron,” Saxa said. “He loves you, you know.”

“He barely knows me.”

“I barely knew Belesa when I fell in love with her,” Saxa said. She turned to her wife and kissed her softly. “I felt as though I had already loved her before.”

Belesa smiled and kissed her back. “Agron is coming back, we should get up.”

“We should find a more private place,” Saxa said as they stood up. “I like the look of your skin under the full moon.”

Nasir shook his head at Saxa’s bluntness. When Agron returned, he held his hand out. “Dance with me.”

Nasir accepted his hand and was lead near the fire. Agron placed his arms around Nasir’s waist and pulled him close, smiling down at the younger witch. “Are you having fun tonight?”

Nasir nodded, wrapping his arms around Agron’s neck and smiling back. “I am.” He thought back to his conversation with Belesa, and realized that he did feel more complete with Agron near, like a piece of him had been missing. “The bond between Spartacus and Sura, what is that?”

“It’s a lifelong bond,” Agron answered. “Not even death could break it. In the original language, it is very hard to pronounce but the closest translation is soul mate, though even that word does not truly cover the power of the bond.”

“and all the other couples, they have this?”

Agron nodded. “Yes, though some bonds are more powerful than others. With Spartacus and Sura’s they can even speak to each other without ever opening their mouths, Duro and Mira can feel everything the other is feeling. Every bond is different, but they all are unbreakable. Why do you ask?”

“It’s just something Belesa said to me earlier,” Nasir replied. He looked down, suddenly very nervous. “She said that everyone could sense a bond between us. Like we were two puzzle pieces coming together, but we aren’t a couple.”

Agron lifted Nasir’s chin. “We could be.” He moved his hands to cup Nasir’s face, leaning a little closer. “If you wanted to, we could be a couple.”

Nasir let out a shaky breathe. “Yes. I want that.”

Agron closed the distance between them and Nasir gasped softly as he felt something click in place inside of him. He held onto Agron a little tighter and kissed him back as a strange, new energy ran through them. The bond Belesa had been talking about was coming together.

When they finally pulled away from each other, there was a soft glow around them. “Wow,” Nasir whispered, his body still thrumming with energy. He smiled and looked up at Agron again. “Wow.”

“Wow is right,” Agron said, hearing their friends clapping and cheering for them. He pulled Nasir in for another kiss before pressing their foreheads together. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since the day I met you.”

“Well, that makes two of us,” Nasir replied with a laugh. “Happy Halloween, Agron.”

“Happy Halloween, Nasir.”


End file.
